1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bird decoys. More specifically, the invention is an animated duck decoy. In one embodiment the duck decoy simulates a diving duck, while in another embodiment the duck decoy simulates a chasing movement, both embodiments using the same drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various moving bird decoys, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a versatile animated duck operating on a battery energized mechanism with a unique gear system which can simulate a diving duck. Further, the animated decoy can be combined with a normal decoy to simulate one duck chasing another duck. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,295, issued on Dec. 28, 1948 to John A. Woodhead, describes a duck decoy having a hinged head tied to a string under the bill and passing through an eyelet on the body to a sheave mechanism anchored on the bottom of the water to the hunter on the shore. The hunter pulls the string to pull the head down to simulate a feeding movement. The hinged head has a limiting snub line on the back of the neck. Each webbed foot has a spring mechanism for movement when the decoy is tipped. The duck decoy is distinguishable for its hinged head and feet with spring action, and manual as opposed to motorized actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,485, issued on Dec. 23, 1975 to John Thorsnes, Jr., describes a waterfowl decoy having a pivoting neck tied by a lanyard to the bill and passing through a bottom anchored swivel pulley to the operator. The decoy is distinguishable for its pivoting neck structure, and by manual operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,064, issued on May 20, 1958 to James E. Webb, describes a motorized decoy with a swinging head, a quacking sound maker, and a propeller for movement across the water. An intricate assortment of bevel gears, ratchet wheels, and a sounding box with a reed are energized by a battery. The decoy is distinguishable for its random movement in the water and the requirement for a quacking noise maker.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,335, issued on Jan. 13, 1948 to Alfred M. Signalness, describes a duck decoy staked on a bottom, wherein the duck has a head pivoting with a counterweight when pulled by a cord from a blind. The stake has a bell crank arm pivoting on the stake and limited by a coil spring. The bell crank arm is connected to the decoy by a vertical rod. The decoy is distinguishable for requiring the anchor stake and bell crank arm, and by manual operation of the bell crank arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,128, issued on Jan. 25, 1949 to Carroll V. Greenleaf, describes an animated decoy duck comprising a rocking head having a bore containing a bead of mercury which actuates a mechanism to drive a propeller. A crank plate linked to a pair of ratchet toothed pawl plates, a ratchet wheel, and gears rotate the propeller. The decoy is anchored by a line to a lead drag. The decoy is distinguishable for requiring the rocking head and propeller means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,553, issued on Nov. 4, 1975 to Howard M. Lynch et al., describes a wild fowl decoy for placement on land with a stake. The head has a pecking action caused by a battery-powered motor adapted to operate a cam having a cam follower inside the body. The decoy is distinguishable for its mechanized pecking motion and stationary position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,890, issued on Nov. 8, 1977 to Gary R. Dembski, describes a tethered duck decoy having a coil spring wound by an external key providing power for playing a phonograph recording of a duck call through a speaker. The decoy shell includes a pawl and ratchet arrangement operable to wind and unwind a tether line connected to an anchor and an expansion spring which causes bobbing. The decoy is distinguishable for its required phonograph player, speaker and spring action of the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,908, issued on Apr. 6, 1982 to Roy E. McCrory, describes an animated wildfowl decoy having a self-contained power and control system energized by either solar energy or rechargeable battery power. A capstan type torque conversion system provides movement back and forth on a horizontal tether string, automatic direction reversal and sporadic movements of the decoy. A double-pole, double-throw slide switch is provided under the bill. The decoy is distinguishable for its requirement for solar power, a capstan torque conversion system, a direction switch, and a timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,722, issued on Sep. 23, 1986 to Mike C. Ferrell, describes a random movement, motorized waterfowl decoy comprising a duck decoy having a battery-driven propeller and a keel-rudder attached by a tether line to an anchor. The decoy is distinguishable for the omission of sprocket gearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,439, issued on Jan. 3, 1995 to Richard J. Roos et al., describes a remotely controlled duck decoy having a receiver unit responsive to commands from a transmitter. A battery driven propeller by a reversible motor, servo mechanisms, a remotely controlled rudder, a remotely controlled lower jaw for gathering downed ducks, a remotely controlled tow hook on the decoy""s tail for towing other decoys, and a remotely controlled anchor dropped from below the bill are provided elements. The decoy is distinguishable for its multitudinous remotely controlled elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,140, issued on Jun. 27, 2000 to Robert C. Brock, IV, describes a motion system for decoys comprising a plurality of decoys attached by lines to a submerged frame containing a motor driven propeller under remote control. When the motor is activated, the frame sinks and activates the decoys. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a submerged motion activator element.
Canada Patent Application No. 1,050,268, published on Mar. 13, 1979, describes an anchored waterfowl decoy comprising movable wings controlled by strings from a duck blind. The decoy is distinguishable for being restricted to remotely controlled flapping wings.
U.K. Patent Application No. 383,031, published on Nov. 10, 1932, describes a motorized bird decoy comprising a feathered bird having feathered wings actuated by an electric motor to spread and contract the wings. The wings are attached to curved metal strips connected by levers with a wheel driven by the motor.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a diving duck decoy with a unique gearing system used alone or with another conventional decoy is desired.
The present invention is directed to an animated duck decoy. The decoy has an internal drive mechanism which has a rechargeable battery driven motor driving a first axle having a driver gear lacking gear teeth on half of its perimeter mounted thereon. The driver gear with the toothed portion engages a driven gear mounted on a second axle on which is also mounted a grooved wheel to which a cord is attached. The cord passes out through the chest of the decoy. The upper half of the decoy is hinged for access and lockable to the bottom half. An on/off switch and a battery recharger element are provided on the outside of the decoy.
In a first embodiment the cord is attached to an anchored weight and the decoy dives as the driver gear""s teeth engage the driven gear, the cord winding about the grooved wheel. However, when the smooth portion of the driver gear is in apposition to the driven gear, the cord unwinds allowing the decoy to return to its normal floating position until the next cycle. This periodic diving motion of the decoy attracts other waterfowl.
In a second embodiment, the novel decoy is attached behind a conventional decoy, and both decoys are attached in tandem between a pair of tree trunks on a body of water. A bungee cord is attached in the line between the first tree and the conventional decoy. The animated decoy pulls on the conventional decoy as the gear teeth engage and the cord is wound on the grooved wheel. When the smooth portion of the perimeter of the driver gear is in apposition to the gear teeth of the driven gear, the pull on the forward decoy is released, and the bungee cord contracts. The decoys return to their original tandem position resulting in the apparent chasing of one decoy after another decoy. The resulting repetitive chasing action of the decoys attract other waterfowl.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an animated duck decoy capable of repetitive motion.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animated decoy displaying a periodic diving motion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an animated duck decoy having an internal gear mechanism with a driver gear having teeth about only half of the gear""s perimeter.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an animated duck decoy capable of being used with a conventional decoy to create the effect of one duck chasing another.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.